


his quiet way.

by scintiilla



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, BUT i didn't expect such a plot when i dropped my 3 poor PICTURES IN THE COMMENTS FFS, Heartbreaking, M/M, No Angst, Oh, Original Character(s), Short Poetry, a slight touch of poetry as soogyu always DESERVE, and deeply in love, because soobin won't confess, beomgyu doesn't know anything, but not a very happy ending either???, inspired by a heartbreaking and painful tweet about soogyu 4am thoughts, one sided love attraction, pretty much 1000 words about how and why soobin is whipped, soobin is whiPPED, soogyu related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintiilla/pseuds/scintiilla
Summary: soobin loves beomgyu in his own quiet way.from afar, too much and too strong.(inspired by https://twitter.com/soobinrolls/status/1273667857289744390?s=20)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	his quiet way.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowkissed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkissed/gifts).



> hi,  
> the following oneshot you are about to read was purely inspired by someones heartbreaking and emotional 4am thoughts, based on three pictures of soogyu.  
> the idea behind this little oneshot is not coming from me, so to put it that way, the only thing i did was to add a about 1.000 words and yes.  
> you can easily say that this here does not fully belong to me but to the user who decided to attack my choice of pictures.
> 
> to the author;  
> ha, now this is something new. please don't hesitate to block and report my account on twitter after this.  
> also, thank you for letting me 'text position' your thoughts.

_**from far away** , from the darkest corners of the practice room, on the loudest hours of the day and the quietest minutes of the night, on moments when everyone was nothing but busy, Soobin would use these infinite seconds to love him quietly. _  
_It was a bittersweet taste, an unbearable emotion; the sweetest mixture of adoration and sadness, of little euphoria and little pain surrounding his heart, blooming a garden full of nostalgic feelings._

  
_Beomgyu was a locked secret in Soobin's heart, a mysterious desire none know of. Simply because Soobin chose to love his best friend quietly. From afar. In the darkness of their room, when the moon was carrying softly Soobin's aching heart._  
_In the fate of time, when he was able to spent the most beautiful moments next to his beloved friend or through the hardest times, when Beomgyu spoke words of hurt and Soobin was there to note each single one of them in his own pages, taking away the pain from the other._

  
_He loved quietly. And he loved a lot. Too much. Too everything and too nothing. Cause, what was there not to adore?_  
_It was something about Beomgyu, so loveable, so pure and beautiful, he could do nothing but fall for him._

  
_It was his charming eyes, the playful gazes and the endless galaxies hidden within the warmest dark brown colour._  
_Or maybe, it even could be his personality. A social butterfly, a beautiful and open soul walking among the dirtiest beings. Someone so pure yet so cunningly clever._  
_A lively spirit with fire in his eyes, passionate and perfectionist. A mesmerising boy with a busy mind, sharing his happiness and carrying his problems by himself._

  
_But there was something on the little and adorable things the boy was doing, that Soobin loved the most. There was something about the way, Beomgyu's smile would bring the warmest light up, kissing every corner of his so well-sculptured face, the edges of his lips slowly rising up, causing his glittering eyes to disappear behind a bright grin, so bright the sun often found himself jealous of._

  
_It was something about those small things, the things that captured Soobin's attention, like how Beomgyu was often in need of something to keep him focused, something to distract him and keep him calm. It was a habit of his to reach out to his members, fingers messing around with the edges of their shirts, with their earnings and curly hair, with the pillows that used to lay on the sofas, whatever it was, he would immediately reach out to it. And so once Soobin noticed Beomgyu's actions, he made sure to reach out to the boy, offering his hands for Beomgyu to play with, interacting softly their fingers, drawing different patterns on his hand, stroking softly his palm and even teasing Soobin whenever he felt like doing it. Soobin would never mind._

  
_And he didn't mind when Beomgyu would rest his head on the crack of his neck whenever he had the opportunity to do so. Whenever he felt tired or bored, whenever he found his eyes giving up on him and whenever dreams would take over his vision. Soobin would freeze for a few seconds, but he never complained. Even if he had to stay there for a few hours, waiting for his beloved friend to fall from his cloud and finally wake up._

  
_It was all these small things. Things none would pay much attention on but Soobin. He often found himself drowned in those little moments, when Beomgyu was being his most real self and Soobin was there swallowing every precious moment for himself and only._

  
_Beomgyu was someone who loved to show affection and adoration to his members. He was reaching out to them, with open arms for whenever they needed a place to rest down their emotions to. And he felt beloved when the members did the same. It was important for all of them to be open with each other and Soobin found himself using this opportunity to cover up his affection towards his best friend._ _As a leader, someone all the members trusted and supported, he knew he had a different way with words._  
_And though he knew he was taking advantage of his position, he would often speak words dipped in honey and love and would praise the younger in every way possible, hiding his sentences behind the title of leader's encouragement._

  
_He loved in his quiet way, from afar. And sometimes from very near. Secretly spoke words of love even when everyone was listening but none understood. And yet, he made sure he and only he knew what he was saying, delivering his messages in the most humble way._  
_He paid attention on each and every sentence, selecting each and every word, carefully placing them next to each other, decorating his sentences with the most beautiful words only for him to listen. Words of affection and adoration dropping out of his lips like sweet sweet honey, unstoppable and uncontrollable._

  
_Maybe Soobin hated these moments sometimes. When his mouth wouldn't listen to his brain, when the words were escaping out of his lips and none could hold them back because these, were the words that bloomed along with the feelings right next to his heart, like ripened peaches falling down from their branch, shattering on the ground._

  
_Soobin's love was quiet and too heavy to keep inside and bloomed and ripened and fell and fell and fell.._  
_But there was something in Beomgyu's eyes, something sweet and warm, directed for someone else. Directed to their hyung, for a best friend and a beloved enemy. Soobin could do nothing but be a part of an unwanted movie, a drama he had to play along with._

  
_And so he loved to see his beloved on being in love with a someone else._  
_He could do nothing. He couldn't stop himself from loving and he couldn't confess his overwhelming feelings._  
_So Soobin loved in his own way._  
_He loved quietly. And he loved too much._  
_From afar, in the darkest corners of the practice room and the darkest hours of the night,_  
_**Soobin loves him in his quiet way.** _

**Author's Note:**

> i tend to make long essay-similar notes, which i end up editing later on but now, please just bear with me.  
> if my keyboard would cooperate with me at least once and if my messed-up mind wouldn't keep switching between english and 2 other languages, everything would have been much better now when it comes on grammatical correction but whoops. things are the way they are.  
> all the works on this account will go through a strong edit at some point. i promise…(:
> 
> thank you for taking some of your time to read this, please check out the works of the person who gave birth to this idea. aka shadowkissed on ao3 and show love and support. 
> 
> one more message to the actual author;  
> as soon as i read the tweets, i couldn't get this 'plot' out of my head and so instead of letting this 'developed' version root inside my mind i just typed it down to an 'actual' text and this is what happend. there is not much satisfaction but also not much regret in this final result, but i hope you don't mind my version, take it as a gift for your own idea?? tbh honest, i didn't know how to hand this to you. i just liked the idea very much and turned it into this little thing. now i will just wanna disappear.  
> feel free to do whatever you want with this piece if you desire.  
> also, next time you ask for someone to drop pics of soogyu for the legendary 4am thoughts, and if i happen to leave a commend, please warn me first.
> 
> much love, m.


End file.
